A Beating Heart
by foreveradreamchaser
Summary: Demons dont love. It isnt in their nature to love... But why does this demons heart beat for his young master? (Sebaciel yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

The gentle touch of those slim fingers sent him in frenzy. The frail touches, the tender brushes of fingers against his cheek shot electricity buzzing through his nerves.

He swore, through all the gentle caresses… Once their lips touched, his heart had stirred.

His mind was baffled; contemplating the feeling of a real, beating heart… demons don't love, right? They couldn't. It wasn't in their nature to love. Seducing and lying was what demons did. And they did it for a meal.

Fuchsia eyes blinked.

Taking in the situation… The warm, plump lips to his own. Feeling the silken texture, ravishing in the sweet taste of sugar.

Then he straightened up, and left.

_Thu-thump._

His heart beated again?

He closed the thick oak doors behind him; Ebony tailcoat swaying behind him.

He felt pain in his chest… Sadness?

With his back against the door, he held his chest as he stared at the wall that greeted him as he stood.

Years. He counted years. He knew his master for years… He knew every perfect flaw, every lie, and every pain that swirled inside the boys mind.

_His lips tingled._

Was it possible, that this boy had made his heart beat? Even for a second… Thinking of the Earl made his mind fuzzy.

The fragile figure he maintained. The velvet skin he just so graciously grazed with his own… The cherry pink lips. _So Soft…_ The navy hair that toppled in small waves no matter how many times he tried to fix it. And his royal sapphire eye… So pure, so gentle, yet so filled with pain… accompanied by the violet eye which was _tainted and burned_ with the contract.

That's all they were. A demon and a contractor. But the low beat in his chest told otherwise.

He jumped in the slightest as the wooden door slowly creaked open from behind him.

There… The meek boy almost hiding himself behind the door; looking just as perfect as Sebastian remembered. _Wait, no_. Something wasn't right.

The boy's cheeks were pink, and his eyes slightly puffed as the stinging, salty tears slowly glided down his nose and rested on his lips.

"I-im sorry Sebastian… it was a mistake…"

The guard dog, tough and cruel… apologizing to a demon. Where had all the pride gone?

_Thu-thump thu-thump._

_ Sympathy._

_ Sadness._

_ Protectiveness._

All washed into Sebastian like a ton of bricks.

He bent down, wanting to test his theory… just one last time.

His gloved fingers stroked the tears away from the moist cheek, and he brushed his lips to the smaller ones below his own.

_Thu-thump._

Ciel was frozen below him, yet both pairs of eyes closed… both scared to make the next move.

Lips molded together in a nectarous kiss, welcoming and warmhearted.

_Thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump._

They pulled apart, noses grazing; small and delicate touches continuing.

_"You made my heart beat…" _

The earl lifted a shaking hand to the beast's cheek; taking a breath as he felt the cool skin across the pads of his fingers. He hummed quietly in his throat, letting his fingers graze up to the mess of black hair that fell loosely from the demons head.

_A monster, a beast, a gargoyle… it didn't love, it didn't deserve love._

But the meek boy wasn't afraid to love this creature. He had emotional pain… heartbreak would be next. And it would be a sacrifice he would be willing to make.

His free hand pressed flat to the demons chest, and he felt the low drumming beat of his heart.

The smallest of smiles twisted onto the earls lips, and he pulled the man down farther; pressing a small kiss to his forehead. The heart under his palm beated faster, and with more eagerness than before.

He closed his eyes, listening to the beating affection that was hidden behind the darkness of his demon.

_"You've always made my heart beat."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Demons are the creatures which lurk in nightmares; the ones to bring pain and darkness into your life._

_ They watch as your world shrivels to black and peels away, leaving you to a blank façade. _

_ In truth; demons can love, only if they are taught how to._

_ When one discovers something new, they approach it with caution. _

_ Maintaining to be careful, and gentle; almost as if watching over a newly born child. You look at it with wonder, but also with fear, as you are new to the experience and aren't sure what is allowed and what is not._

_ People assume when demons love, -if they do-, it starts rough and cruel. Meaningless, in a way. But much like a human, they will learn with caution._

_ As love is a new experience, how does it work? What is right to do? Being feisty isn't a compatible feeling in that situation. Like anyone else, they must learn to care and be nurturing._

"One, two, three… turn… One, two, three, step closer… No, I said _closer_ not farther. Pay attention Young master."

_Thu-thump._

_ Thu-thump._

_ Thu-thump._

The scowling look on the young boys face made this moment much less exciting. Dancing was about grace and elegance… even if this was just a lesson.

Sebastian sighed, stopping the clumsy moving that his master called a dance. "No, no. Young master, dancing is not just about moving your feet freely. You really must listen, and follow what I say to do."

The grumpy teen rolled his visible eye, "Fine. I'll try this one last time… But after this, I will not dance again." He puffed his lips slightly; his eyes darting to try and concentrate to the man above him.

_Thu-thump._

The demon smiled lightly, stepping closer… _almost too close_…

His hand rested gently on the boy's side; and he took the smaller hand into his own. He laced their fingers together, and marveled at the boys growing blush.

"Let's begin…" The demons cool voice slithered off his tongue; slowly stepping back.

"One, two, three…" Ciel was getting better… but something needed more work.

_"Closer, young master."_

Ciel stepped forward; making a small quip as Sebastian pressed their bodies together.

_"One, two, three…"_

Ciel looked down… His cheeks were on fire.

_"One, two… master look at me…"_

Ciel slowly peaked up; his ocean blue eye being greeted by the deep crimson ones above.

_"One, two, three."_

Now he was lost in those eyes. Deep red… thickened with desire as they stared right at him. His mind felt dizzy, his cheeks were a spreading fire… _his lips were lonely._

Almost as if reading his mind, the demon swooped down and kissed him warmly. Lips connected, melting into each other, dance slowing…

Ciel took over.

_"One, two, Sebastian closer."_

He felt the gentle kiss move across his jaw and to his neck; both bodies being tightly wound with no space between.

_"One, two, three… Sebastian, touch me…"_

_ One, two, three…_

Hearts beating rapidly as a new dance begun.

_One, two, three…_

_ "Ciel, say you love me…"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Jealousy._

_ It burns in everyone like the pits of hell._

_ Others just get tweaked in a wrong direction; others, however, seem to hold a grudge on it._

_ When something is theirs, that's it. Its, theirs. You don't touch it without permission. Very, very possessive… Because, well, would you like it if someone was taking something you loved dearly? No. of course you wouldn't like it. _

'Just keep a smile, act polite, do not speak out of tone, do not… get… angry…'

Wine red eyes twitched in the slightest; a fake smile plastered onto the demon like a mask.

There was a shift in the air, and he didn't like it. _Not, one, bit._

The young Phantomhive was doing as he was taught in this situation; being calm and a gentleman. After all, how else would you act when your fiancé visited? Lady Elizabeth was a charming young woman; and yes, very beautiful… despite how everything had to be "cute." _But everyone had a hidden side, yes?_

The blonde batted her emerald eyes at the earl, holding his hand as she spoke of the recent activities she was much pleased to have done. Especially… decorating the mansion. For about the hundredth time.

She seemed… _very_ friendly with Ciel these past few visits. Ciel would notice few things; like all the touching to his hand or arm. But Sebastian saw it all.

Ciel would fake a laugh, and give a small kiss to her hand. Like a gentleman was taught to do.

But seeing that made Sebastian's blood boil, and his heart grow stiff.

_Was that how love worked? Was it just the small touches and stupid conversations that were boring to no end? Is that what he had to do to actually take ciel's heart for his own? Assuming he hadn't fully done it yet. Love was stubborn. So was Ciel. Twice the work._

As Lizzy was excused to leave for the day; Sebastian smiled and escorted her like a humble butler. But, he couldn't be thankful enough for the day to be done.

Seeing all the touches, the loving glances… Maybe Ciel didn't love him? No, that's not right! He did everything for the earl, he had to love him!

_Wait that was a rude thought… He shouldn't love him just for serving him…_

_ Demons have such an ego._

Sebastian shut the heavy doors to the manor; hearing a thud as they closed. His heart seemed to have slowed a bit… Was it just jealousy anymore? No, he was over that… Maybe sadness.

It would be hard to stare at the one you love with someone else for a whole day; forced to be there. Having to see it all…

_What the hell kind of thoughts are these?!_

_Emotions are for humans! Why have all these things affected him so much? Love was so evil at the beginning… When would things be happy? Yes, they had shared few happy moments. But, was it weird to want those moments every day? His feelings seemed to be a never ending circle._

He turned back, stopping in his tracks.

Ciel stared at him; arms crossed. He had a small frown on his lips…

Had he done something wrong?

"Others may believe your little act Sebastian, but I can see through that mask you wear so tightly."

_Ciel didn't love Elizabeth. _

_ Wait, no, that wasn't the right wording…_

_ Ciel loved her, dearly… But not in marriage! They were related for Christ's sake. He loved her as family should love each other._

Ciel bit his lip; seeming to be thinking as he stared in a daze at the floor.

"Come with me."

He held his hand out; eyes searching to see the demons response.

Honestly, Sebastian was confused as to what was happening. But he stepped forward and took the boys smaller hand.

_Huh, funny. Roles had switched._

Ciel had taken Sebastian's hand those years ago… Agreeing to sell his soul for what he desired. Now Sebastian had taken the boys hand… And he just desired Ciel.

The earl slowly entwined their fingers; looking down all the while from embarrassment. _How could a Phantomhive be so shy?!_

Sebastian tilted his head slightly, stepping forward until their bodies barely touched.

_Just like dancing._

_ Thu-thump._

He smiled to himself. How wonderful it was… Just a touch from the boy made his blood tingle and his heart beat rapidly.

Ciel took a breath; losing his courage. Just do it!

_One, two, three… thu-thump…_

Ciel held the demons cheek, grazing the marble skin that was as smooth as silk…

_One, two, three… thu-thump…_

They kissed.

_One, two, three… Say it, already!_

_ "Sebastian, I love you."_

Ciel was stunned the words actually blurted out. And he felt his skin turn to ice; his heart seemed to stop beating… He got scared of what he just said.

He pulled back; letting the demons hand drop. Blue eyes were wide as he tried darting up the stairs to avoid the man, but he froze as hands rested on his hips to stop him.

_"Don't run…"_

_ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say-"_

_ "Turn to me… Look at me…"_

_ "No, you're going to laugh!"_

Ciel pried away and stumbled up the steps; groaning as he was stopped again. Running was useless.

His hand was lifted, and he felt a warm sensation press against it. The boy's eyes widened as he turned; seeing Sebastian press a kiss to it. The man's eyes peaked open, glowing dimly as he stood closer.

Back was to chest as Ciel couldn't find a dribble of words to sputter out.

"I love you too."

The demon smiled, eyes closed, and head tilted as he rubbed his cheek to the frail hand.

_Was this really a demon?_

_ Really._

Ciel was confused… Did he even know how to love? Did they both know?

"Now what…?" He whispered, seeming to have small fear built in his tone.

"We do what other people would do."

Ciel was confused. They were certainly not normal.

_"We make love."_


	4. Chapter 4

(Authors note; Hello fellow people of the internet. I'm here to tell you about when I update this story. I'm actually in school and have been these past weeks, so coming home with homework, and chores, and bleh is hard. xD I'll still try to update this… But, this story will not be over 20 chapters like most. Unless I'm pleaded or something but eh. But thank you all so much for reading ^-^ )

_Oh god almighty how was this possible._

_ Hell, is it even possible?!_

Ciel barely knew what love was for crying out loud! How would you… "make it".

He was a tempered brat. A short, tempered brat. Honestly, he was confused… and scared.

"No, Sebastian, stop it!" He angrily whispered through clenched teeth. He was now being dragged through the hallways and to his bedroom; he assumed. The demon was acting like an annoying giddy child getting a new candy he was about to devour. Well, he was always annoying in a way. There was always something about the creature that quirked him in the wrong way.

"Stop what? I'm doing no harm, my lord." But a visible blue eye narrowed as his wrist was being held captive and he himself was being the demons shadow. "Someone will see- Mmph!" His cheeks flushed as the familiar feeling of lips returned. "Nobody will see," the gloved fingers ran along the earls jaw. The low voice that whispered huskily made his body get chills; and his mind clear of any worries.

"Sebastian I can't…"

"Yes, you can. Listen to me…"

"N-ngh! No, s-stop…"

"You don't want me to stop. I can hear it."

The door shuts.

Clothes are scattered.

Stifled gasps and groans echo through the room.

"S-Seb-Bastian…"

'_Your voice… absolutely exquisite when moaning my name. Your body… built to the upmost perfection. Your milky smooth skin, warm and unblemished._

_ Even if a burn has stricken your fine figure, I will not banish you. I would take the mark away. The bad thoughts away… I will make it to where its only me that fills your thoughts.'_

The slim fingers slid across the heavenly sinful frame; Black nails in heavy contrast compared to the skin beneath it. The noises being emitted were intoxicating.

Ciel could feel every gentle touch, every warm kiss that was placed against his body; and his every nerve had electricity from each feeling. He felt safe.

'_How could I have fallen for such a human. _

_ Oh, but how I've wanted each touch from you… I need you. To feel me, to want me every second. This isn't enough.'_

"H-Hn! N-Sebastian!"

That gentle voice made the demon quiver.

The smooth fingers that lay splayed on his chest slowly slid down, and his breath would hitch each time.

'_The look of innocence_.'

With the figure below him, Sebastian felt every inch of the earl. With his hands, with his lips… _With his tongue_. And with one sample of the supple skin, his mouth watered and he craved even more of Ciel.

The violet and ocean blue eyes batted as they glazed and stared up at the man.

Perfect pink lips parted as pants of air and little moans escaped with each movement.

The convulsing abdomens caused the two to press together with chests rubbing; needing to feel more of each other as sweat slicked their bodies.

'_Kiss me. Touch me whenever you desire._

_ Say you love me._

_ Wake up and never look at me the same._

_ Wake up and look at me like you've fallen in love all over again._

_ Because every time I see that small smile crack on those saddened lips… All time stops._

_ And I fall in love with you all over again, myself. _

_ I'll fall for you with every ticking second that lasts.'_

Sebastian looked at Ciel, slowly leaning down. "I love you."

The earls cheeks lit with pink and their lips entwined. Gently, passionately, lovingly…

And for Ciel… love was an emotion.

But in that kiss…

_Time shuddered to a stop also. And he never wanted it to start again._


	5. Chapter 5

_"A bluebird which chirps in the happiest of days_

_ The wind taking a glaze of sweet honey and brushing it across a garden for the glint of sunset blossoms_

_ A bird that watches happily and never ripples even a feather, like the rain-"_

Ciel was stopped by a '_tch_' sound; one almost too familiar of a tongue popping against the back of teeth. His tired blue eye glared from above his paper; the ocean color now drenched to an almost midnight blue. His eyebrow narrowed, "You stopped me?"

Sebastian paced the room and stared intently at the floor; a finger curled against his chin as he was in thought. "Indeed, my lord. Your writing skills have increased, and the piece itself is unique so far, but your narrating is far too dull. When you read to others, at least _try_ to act as if you care and show a hint of emotion. You're always so sour, act just a bit perky for this lessons sake."

The earl rolled his eyes and held the paper in front of his face, mocking him behind the page of writing. He sneered through clenched teeth as he heard another professor-like-command. "Posture, young master." Ciel sighed and moved the paper from his face and held it about to his chest; this was like a school that drained your energy within five seconds. _Yet you're forced to work until you break._

This lesson was dull. Writing was dull; he didn't even like the topic! _God, why did he have to do this? Strike him dead now. _He's supposed to be working, not playing with stupid words.

"May, I, finish?" He muttered each word harshly with profound punctuation near the end. His butler nodded and the boy gave an irritated sigh. "Like the rain, droplets will fall across a cheek like a canvas slattered in salted ocean. Tears are stricken, and a broken heart beats with the tiniest of thuds; fearing its stitches will become loose and it will bleed its pain. The bird only watches this saddened human from a tree,"

Ciel blabbered on in his writing and Sebastian acted as if he cared; or was listening for that matter. Well, he was indeed listening. But he liked observing how ciel's eye would narrow as he read; almost as if making sure he'd read the right word and not look like a fool.

_Had Ciel made this… like a memory of himself?_

_ Happy and observing like the child he used to be. Then he completely shattered. His heart hadn't been stitched yet and was mostly likely bleeding the pain in silence._

Sebastian's heart jumped at each velvet detail, and his fingers began to tingle at the tips.

"Sebastian." The stern voice shook him from his thoughts and Ciel stared at him blankly. Apparently he'd finished reading. "I had called your name about three times now. What on earth were you thinking about?" Sebastian shook his head, "nothing to be concerned about, my lord." Ciel shot a glare at him, "then get your head out of the clouds."

Sebastian's trademark smirk slithered onto his lips and his eyes flashed, "Yes, my lord."

The day couldn't have ended sooner. Ciel was exhausted. Sebastian turned the whole day into this… school. He had violin practice, dance practice, writing, reading, geography, and _oh the list went on!_ He wanted to just sleep. But as he lay in bed… he couldn't.

He tossed and turned; eyebrows creased in frustration at himself for not taking the rest he deserved. His violet eye was glowing dimly in the dark, and he sat up with a groan. His night shirt flimsily slid up his thigh to reveal the unblemished skin underneath.

He padded across the floor and made his way to the window with troubles.

Mainly, he caused a ruckus by bumping into everything.

His slim fingers grabbed the heavy curtain, and he tugged it away so he could look outside. He did this as a child…

When he couldn't sleep, he would stare at the moon and wonder if anything magical was real… apart from the human world. _He wished to see those places, meet people, and find angels_.

But _then he was a child, and those thoughts were now repulsive._

Still, his eyes batted up at the moon; and the white streams of light covered him like a satin blanket. Patches of white illuminated the woodened floor boards like a chessboard.

He crossed his arms and felt his chilled skin, his eyes closing. He felt warmth to his back, and a bare hand gently rubbed the frozen frame. Each touch caused the spot to burn until his whole body was numb and warm.

He didn't need to know who it was. He never had to know… he just knew without a glance. _He could feel it. _

"Sebastian, what do you look like… I want to know. Not this fake man you act as. It isn't you, and I know that."

The touches stopped, and his eyes opened to stare out the window. He saw the deep eyes reflect with a dark shadow in the glass.

"My lord, I told you I cannot show you. It would ruin your image of me-"

"What image? All I see is this…" Ciel fumbled with his fingers, looking for the right words as he turned from the moonlight; dismissing the light. "All I see is this man, who isn't real. He could be an imaginary friend for all I know! There is no image of you, because its fake. I want to see you."

_"I'll scare you."_

_ "You never scared me before."_

_ "I'm a beast. Something you should hide from and deny."_

_ "Be my beast then… I wouldn't deny you or force you away. I want the opposite. I want you to accept me and touch me… in any way you want."_

The room grew in silence.

_"Close your eyes."_

Ciel hesitantly obeyed, feeling exposed in the middle of room.

His skin felt cold. The room felt drowsy and even darker than before… nausea kicked in and he felt afraid. He knew he shouldn't… but this feeling came out of nowhere; when in fact, he wasn't scared at all.

His eyes opened before given permission, and a lump formed in his throat.

_Talons… long, sharp, and black._

_ Large, thick feathered wings draped against a narrow back._

_ Fangs as sharp as blades, and a tongue as pointed as a serpents._

_Fuchsia eyes glowed with black slits for pupils… but the smirk remained. Something… real. The one thing of this creature that existed on that man._

His legs felt weak from the atmosphere, but he still managed to step closer from his curiosity.

He was held away by a hand, "_No. no coming closer_."

He pushed the demons hand away and continued until his hands were flat against the chest. Under his fingers, a heart beated rapidly.

_Ciel smiled._

_ A real smile._

_"Your heart still beats for me, doesn't it?"_

The boy leaned up, and pulled the demon down. He poked at the curved horns that spiraled from his head and slowly pressed a gentle kiss to each one.

_"It always has beated for you."_

Noses rested against each other.

"I like you like this better… would you ever stay like this when it's just us?"

"If you wish… _my love_…"

Ciel was so beautiful to Sebastian. A unique human in such ways…

And Ciel loved him? A monster?

_The beauty fell in love with the beast. _


	6. Chapter 6

Seasons come and go through all of life. Some find inspiration in the changing of colors; where others aren't too fond of the runny noses or pollen to deal with.

Winter was fast approaching; and everyday seemed to be darker and colder than the one before.

A fire crackled, causing the wood to groan, and flakes of ash to spew everywhere.

Ciel shivered down the halls; rubbing his arms for even a second of heat. His nose and cheeks were pink, his lips were dry, and his bones felt like rusted metal. His poor little teeth clattered as he looked around for his damn butler; _why the hell had he let it get so freezing?!_

His angry little temper wasn't well hidden as he clambered down the stairs; muttering words that were far too mature for him. Yet in his mind it was alright. He was as mature as any other adult.

He checked the dining room; nothing.

The kitchen… No, he wasn't there either.

He even went and checked the demons room, which he probably never even stepped foot in.

Ciel was much pleased with himself that he knew these rooms existed in his manor, and he even knew where to find them… _But oh, to hell with this!_

He could warm himself! Sebastian didn't have to do everything for him anyways. He could take care of himself on his own!

_This was a clear lie that he wouldn't admit to._

He shuffled upstairs once more and into his room. Now, the question was… how would he stop himself from becoming a human ice cube?

Well… a fire was lit and still going from earlier… He padded his way over to it and glanced at the pile of wood next to the pit. _This would work_…

His bare fingers grabbed a stump of wood, and he sluggishly chucked it into the remaining fire. He jumped back when it hissed and cracked; thankful he caught himself before slipping onto the floor and looking like a complete fool.

To his appeal, the fire consumed the wood and was surely going to keep burning for a while.

One part was done.

The room was warmer… but he still had goosebumps along his arms. _Not acceptable._

He shrunk onto his knees and crawled to his bed, tugging his comforter off with all of his might. He slumped back over to the fire and wrapped the thick, white blanket over him.

He sat on his rear with his legs crossed; his eyes and nose the only thing visible from his warming cloak.

He jumped when a firm knock was echoing through his room. And of course… there was the useless demon coming in through the door.

"Young master, I do apologize for the temperature. I have made you hot tea and soup if you'd like-"

The crimson eyes rested on Ciel by the fire.

He looked so… so… _Adorable!_

Ciel pulled the blanket off his head and frowned at Sebastian. "Well it took you long enough, now didn't it? I've been freezing! Your job is to take care of me, correct?"

Sebastian merely smiled and sat the tray of tea and soup down on the earl's small bedside table. "Indeed it is my job, young lord," He grabbed the cup of tea and made his way across the room to the pile of crinkled blanket; known as a freezing Ciel, "Please forgive me." His gloved fingers took the earls chin, and he kneeled to where their lips gentle pressed together.

Ciel felt his cheeks heat, and he pulled away. "Hmph," he muttered under his breath and took his tea, taking tiny angry sips. Sebastian tilted his head with a smile as he observed ciel's behavior. His visible ocean eye glared at the man, "Can I help you? Or do you just like staring?"

The demon shook his head, "No, it's nothing, I apologize." He plucked the cup from ciel's hands and sat it down. Ciel, visibly shocked, reached for it like a kitten wanting its ball of yarn back. "Hey! What the hell!"

Ciel shivered as the blanket slid off of him, and he froze as the heat came back. He blinked in confusion, looking up to see Sebastian happily smirking down at him.

_He was against his chest_.

Ciel couldn't sputter out any words, and he whimpered quietly as the demons hands held his back and his leg firmly. His small hands held the black tail coat, and he looked down with burning cheeks.

_He felt so warm…_

Ciel nearly quivered, "w-what are you d-doing you idiot…"

His chin was pulled up, and a kiss was placed on his lips. They tingled and tasted so sweet after the kiss, and butterflies were in frenzy inside his stomach.

"That wouldn't warm you completely. I don't want you to feel any discomfort; the cold being included. I also refuse to let you get sick… It would trouble your health much more."

Ciel puffed his cheeks slightly, "I-idiot…" But Sebastian was right…

He was still cold; and Sebastian had quickly warmed him. Plus… It felt nice being held. _But, heaven forbid, he would never say that out loud! _

His frail fingers traced up to the demons jaw, and his fingers zapped with heat as he held the man's cheeks. His nose buried against Sebastian's neck, and his eyes fluttered closed.

Sebastian was so happy, not only was Ciel actually letting him do this, but he was being entirely adorable. All cuddled up to him and holding him… His small hands felt like ice against his cheeks, but he nuzzled into them anyways.

He slid his glove off and took ciel's hand in his, kissing his knuckles. "Love you, my lord…"

The blue eye peaked out from his neck, and his cheeks turned a delicate pink at the words.

"I love you too…_idiot._"


	7. Chapter 7

How can someone fall in love?

Ever since Ciel had fallen for that man… everything flipped. His stomach was always fluttering, his knees weak, his heart pounding, cheeks heating, fingers tingling… all and more.

He never wanted to love again. Loosing love before was something he didn't want back. He survived without it. Looks like the world had different plans for him.

_'I can't breathe…' Ciel felt himself wheeze, his eyes consumed by the thick flames that guarded every escape. Someone in hell wanted this child to burn and suffer. His little lungs were collapsing; his cheeks were tainted with salty tears that streamed like a small tide in a river. The air smelled of burning, decaying flesh, and of course; ash and wood._

He pounded on _walls, screamed for his life… But it was no use._

_ He was going to die in there. Where was his dog? Where was Sebastian? Maybe with his parents… Protecting them. Then he'd come for Ciel. As a dog, he was very loyal._

_ Ciel was his favorite out of everyone in the household. He'd watch over him, play with him… _

_ The air was becoming thick with smoke, and his legs gave out. He cried out in little sobs; his nose stuffy and pink. He couldn't breathe. He was suffocating._

_ He knew his dog wouldn't come. He knew, his parents were gone… He was all alone. And his heart shattered. He would die, a small child, alone in flames. Suffocating and gasping for air that his blackened lungs could not manage to take in_.

Tears streamed down his face and onto his pillow.

_"Please, leave me alone, let go!" _

_ These strange men… torturing him. He held back from the urge to puke. He was forced to do so many horrible things… He was a child! They held him down, forced his mouth shut, and laughed in hysterics when he would beg and cry._

_ What is wrong with humans!?_

_ A boy, alone, suffering loss, was now being abused in so many ways. What had he done wrong? Why did he deserve this? How could humans be so cruel to each other, let alone a child?_

_ A child longing for the light… longing for the sweet voice of his mother to sing him to sleep. The warm hug his father would give when he had a nightmare… Where was the compassion in the world?_

_ He struggled, eyes wide. They were going to burn him. Mark him as a pitiful soul. _

_ He barely felt the sizzling pain boiling into his skin-_

"No!"

Ciel sat up from bed and held his chest; completely sobbing.

He choked on his tears and rubbed his eyes; why didn't he die?

Nobody understood the hollow pain in his chest that was filled with nothing but remorse.

He tugged at his hair and cried; shaking and heaving for air.

_Black clad shoes raced down the hallway_.

The door opened with a crash.

And Ciel could feel he was being pulled into someone's arms.

A hand gently rubbed against his back, and sweet words were whispered into his ear.

_He felt safe_.

The nightmare would be worse each night… And he wondered why he was still able to sleep at night.

_"Don't cry, please. You're safe with me, I'm here…" _

Ciel latched onto Sebastian, and sniffled as he hid his face against the man's neck. "Don't leave me alone in here, ever…" Ciel's voice quivered and he gave a small whine in the back of his throat from fear.

"Never again."

The night was long after then.

Ciel just laid in bed; in the warm embrace of his butler.

Sebastian whispered gentle stories to him, and kissed him many times.

From a freezing room filled with darkness, came a new warm temperature filled with imagination and far off places.

Ciel was in a new world when Sebastian purred words only the small earl would ever hear.

Some nights he wanted a new story; others he wanted Sebastian to repeat again.

_Each night he was held in a warm embrace and was smothered with small kisses to fill his head with little thoughts of love._

_ And each night, in Sebastian's arms…_

_ He would forget the past, and only dream of the warming red eyes that loved him so dearly._


	8. Chapter 8

( Authors note; Hello people of the internet, I am here with a message. This chapter of the story has yaoi in it. I'm not sure if I should call it lemon or smut, but it may have bits of that in it. I know some people don't like reading those scenes, so this is a fair warning. Please enjoy ;P )

The morning light was in soft beams of heat as it pierced through ciel's curtains; a gentle reminder that a new day started. A reason to get out of bed… be productive… But he didn't want to do any of those things.

He wished to remain in the secure arms of his love; warm, strong, and yet so gentle.

He felt a kiss to his forehead, and frowned when Sebastian had gotten out of the bed.

_Did Ciel tell him to get out of bed?_

Sebastian opened the curtains, so the whole room was filled with bright light and a warm atmosphere.

The little earl opened his eyes with a small huff, glancing at Sebastian who calmly walked back to the bed.

"I want to hear another story," Ciel took Sebastian's hand and pulled him back into the bed.

"Another? But its morning, and I tell you things at night," Sebastian spoke smoothly, but he couldn't deny ciel's small pout where his eyes were big and his lip quivered.

Such a childish thing to ask for, a story. But people loved stories, and Sebastian was guilty of being one of those people.

"Alright, how about…" Ciel crawled up onto Sebastian's lap and smiled lightly, "Hm, I have a story."

"Once there was an earl, and he was very picky. He was also a brat, and wouldn't let his butler get out of bed to make him breakfast." Ciel puffed his cheeks and gave a playful hit to Sebastian's shoulder. "A real story you moron!"

Sebastian chuckled, "It is a real story. Based on a true earl, whom is sitting on my lap at this minute."

Ciel rolled his eyes and looked away.

_Smartass…_

His eyes fluttered when gentle kisses laced against his neck and collar bone. He wasn't expecting that… He felt his cheeks turn a gentle rose color, and his fingers tangled into Sebastian's hair.

A tiny mewl fell from his lips as his delicate skin was being suckled and ravished by the man above him. He could feel Sebastian's teeth graze his skin, and gently nip each mark he made.

His eyebrows creased as he held back his little sounds of pleasure; it was embarrassing to be this affected by such a little thing, but this demons tongue made his mind swirl.

_He knew that soon he'd be a sweaty panting mess. _

"Sebastian…" Ciel whined; his hands traveling down the man's chest. He could feel Sebastian's abdomen quiver very lightly as his fingers slid up the white dress shirt.

His head thrown back against the bed, his night shirt was thrown off, and hands roamed every inch of his body; and Sebastian marveled at the work of art in front of him. This masterpiece that he was able to touch, feel, and mark as his own from every inch he pleased.

Kisses became heated as tongues clashed and groans filled the room. The kisses were sloppy, but neither cared… They just wanted a taste of each other.

_To be able to bite into this forbidden fruit, and taste the succulent ripeness of such a desire. _

Small breaths turned into pants for air, and both bodies became hot as they would graze together; voices quivering with just a simple touch.

Ciel straddled Sebastian; letting the pads of his fingers rub against every inch of muscle against the man's chest. Without notice, Sebastian bucked his hips against Ciel; causing the frail boy to curve his body and nibble at his knuckles. All clothes weren't even off yet! Sebastian licked his lips as the earl let a breathtaking moan release; and lust filled every vein in his body.

_A lovely sin, out of the seven._

Blue eyes stared into wine red, and both could see the passion and need just waiting to explode.

Sebastian really never indulged into pleasure like most demons. Yes, he had moments where he slept with people; but only because he needed to. He didn't actually want to. It was mostly to get information; but never to lose himself, and moan, or even take all clothing off.

_But this… this must be what heaven felt like._

And for the first time… he moaned. _An actual moan._ One that made his breath shake, and his throat go slightly sore.

Ciel was also shocked. How could he make him moan so much…?

_But god, this was too much…! He loved it._

Ciel stopped his movements as he heard the sound; and gasped as Sebastian's hands grabbed his waist.

"N-no… Ciel… please don't stop." The large hands carefully made the hips roll against his aching need again, and it made Ciel flush from the movement.

And only then did he realize what position they were actually in.

Ciel was riding on top of this demon.

Their bodies curved together, and ciel's toes curled as he felt each thrust shoot steaming, white pleasure coursing through his body.

"S-Sebastian! H-hah!"

No movement faltered. Nothing stopped the fast rhythm between the two.

Sebastian moaned, and moaned again.

_Yes, definitely heaven._


End file.
